Shirouchan, Tasukete ne!
by DiaNa MoGami
Summary: Pernahkah kau mengagumi seseorang yang sebenarnya 'tak ada?  Aku sendiri merasa bermimpi mengalami hal ini.  Dan, inilah kisahku tentang dia...


**A/N:** Lagi pengen nyoba fic ber-_genre_ _horror_ nih! ^^

Meski kedengerannya maksa dan nekat tapi semoga kalian suka. Aku ingin mengangkat cerita dari fandom Eyeshield21, karena aku ini adalah _author_ baru yang masih berkelana mencari fandom yang tepat buat fic yang aku buat.

Aku ga tahu ini serem ato ga, tapi semoga cukup untuk membuat bulu roma kalian berdiri. Hihihihi….

Makasih juga sama **Mitama134666 **yang udah membantu dalam pem**beta**an, sungguh sebuah pertolongan yang sangat membantu untuk aku…

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki &amp; Yuusuke Murata<strong>

.

**Shirou-chan, Tasukete ne!**

.

**_Main Character_: **Suzuna Taki

_**Genre:** Horror/Romance_

_**Rated:** T [to be safe]_

_**Warning:** OOC_ (pasti, karena belum tahu pasti karakter Suzuna), typo (jaga-jaga), abal, gaje, banyak kata-kata yang di ulang, dsb...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Normal POV**_

Sore itu, langit begitu indah dengan pesona lembayung jingga yang memukaukan mata. Suara burung-burung yang pulang ke sarang, hiruk pikuk orang yang pulang bekerja, juga suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang di sana sini. Dan sebagian orang memilih untuk beristirahat di taman yang sering disebut 'Sukinara _Park_'. Sebuah taman yang selalu dikunjungi oleh para pejalan kaki setiap harinya setelah seharian bekerja. Mungkin tidak semua dari mereka beristirahat di sana, tapi ada juga yang hanya sekedar membeli minuman ringan di _cafe_ kecil dekat taman.

Begitu banyaknya orang-orang di taman,sehingga seorang gadis berambut biru pun memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari orang-orang. Dengan menggunakan _inline skate-_nya, dia berjalan pelan menuju bangku hijau yang tidak jauh dari kolam kecil. Setelah bokongnya menyentuh punggung bangku, dia pun secara perlahan melepas _inline skate_ yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. _Inline skate _itu pun terlepas dari kaki mungilnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan ia pun mencoba untuk meregakan otot kakinya dengan cara menggerakkan kaki dan jari-jari kakinya secara bersamaan.

"Ternyata menggunakan _inline skate _itu cukup melelahkan. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang," ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa ototnya pulih kembali, gadis yang ternyata kapten _cheerleaders _sebuah tim _amefuto _ini menatap langit yang sudah mulai senja. Dan secara tidak sadar dia tersenyum kala menatap langit yang begitu tinggi; langit yang begitu mempesonakan hatinya.

Entah berapa lama dia menatap langit, karena ketika ia sadar ternyata orang-orang di sekitar taman Sukinara sudah berkurang sedkit demi sedikit. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kecewa gadis itu meraih _inline skate _yang ia letakkan di tanah.

Ketika akan memakai _inline skate_, telinga gadis itu merasa ada yang datang. Dan sepertinya orang itu sedang berlari. Tapi, kenapa di saat seperti ini?

Rasa penasaran pun muncul di benaknya, ia mencoba melihat ke arah suara itu berasal—yang ternyata berada tidak jauh di depannya. Ya, sekitar lima meter.

Dengan pelan dia meletakkan kembali _inline skate_, kemudian dilihatnya orang yang sedang berlari itu. Larinya begitu dinamis dan penuh perhitungan sehingga gadis bermata hijau _zambrud_ itu pun meletakkan kembali _inline skate_-nya.

Lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi besar itu berlari kecil mengitari taman sambil membawa bola _amefuto _di tangan kanannya. Kemudian berolahraga kecil sedikit, seperti menggerak-gerakkan kepala, merentangkan tangan, dan push up sebanyak 100 kali—kalau tidak salah hitung. Setelah itu, lelaki berbaju putih polos itu pun melempar-lemparkan bolanya ke pohon besar yang tidak jauh darinya. Menangkapnya kembali akibat pantulan yang ditimbulkan oleh pohon besar tersebut.

Gadis itu begitu asyik memandang pria di depannya yang berlatih _amefuto,_ meski hanya sendiri tapi ia menikmatinya. Dia terpesona dengan gaya berlatih pria di depannya itu, karena belum pernah ia melihat seseorang berlatih _amefuto_ dengan begitu tenang tapi tetap serius dan fokus.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah gelap, lembayung indah tadi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hiasan bintang yang mewarnai langit malam milik sang bulan. Merasa harus pulang sekarang juga, gadis itu mengambil kembali _inline skate_ yang tadi tidak jadi ia pakai karena terpana akan pria misterius di depannya. Meski sedikit merasa sedih, ia pulang dengan menggunakan _inline skate_-nya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan taman Sukinara, untuk sesaat gadis itu ingin melihat pria gagah itu sekali lagi. Ya, hanya sekali.

Dan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan pria itu pun terus muncul di benaknya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Mungkin besok, lusa, atau hari-hari lainnya. Semoga saja...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suzuna's POV<strong>_

Aku ceritakan tidak ya, pada yang lain? Tapi aku takut ditertawakan oleh mereka tentang kejadian yang aku alami kemarin. Apa aku diam saja atau aku hanya bercerita pada Mamo-_neechan_? Uuh, tapi aku juga takut dia akan mentertawakanku.

Sebenarnya aku juga tahu kalau kejadian kemarin sedikit aneh, karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang berlatih _amefuto_ di taman. Apalagi taman Sukinara yang sebetulnya bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berlatih _amefuto. _Dia 'kan masih bisa memilih lapangan yang lebih besar untuk berlatih. Dasar pria aneh.

Aku terus berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil terus memikirkan pria kemarin sore di taman. Aku ingin sekali melihat sosok itu lebih dekat, mencoba menyapanya atau sekedar mengobrol ringan tentang pengalaman dia bermain _amefuto_, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Saat pelajaran terakhir pun, aku tidak berkonsentrasi karena pikiranku berpusat pada makhluk misterius yang sudah menyita perhatianku. Ah, aku 'kan baru melihat dia kemarin dan itu pun tidak jelas, hanya melihatnya dari jauh. _So, _sepertinya aku harus kembali ke taman untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran ini.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV<em>  
><strong>

Seperti janjinya pada diri sendiri tadi, Suzuna pun pergi menuju taman setelah pulang sekolah. Memang, setiap hari dia selalu pulang melewati taman Sukinara. Tapi kali ini dia memiliki tujuan berbeda. Dia akan menunggu seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang telah mengganggu pikirannya sepanjang hari ini. Meski dia belum tahu siapa orang itu dan bagaimana orang itu sesungguhnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Suzuna kembali memilih kursi yang kemarin ia tempati. Melepaskan _inline skate_-nya dan mulai melakukan peregangan otot kaki. Menatap ke arah kolam dan pohon besar di depannya, dimana asal pria itu muncul. Berharap pula bahwa pria itu akan muncul di hadapannya.

"Dia akan datang tidak, ya?" gumam Suzuna gelisah.

Taman masih ramai diisi oleh para pejalan kaki, langit pun masih ingin diterangi oleh sang penguasa siang. Suzuna terus menunggu sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

_Huuffh…_

Suzuna hampir lelah menunggu…

Dan ketika rasa sabar itu hampir hilang, akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga. Dengan kaos putih polos yang selalu dipakainya, juga bola _amefuto_ yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

Ini yang ia tunggu! Ternyata dia benar-benar datang.

Suzuna hanya menatap lelaki itu dari jauh seraya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sepertinya Suzuna mulai mengagumi lelaki itu.

Dan selama tiga hari berturut-turut Suzuna datang ke taman sepulang sekolah hanya untuk memperhatikan lelaki itu bermain _amefuto _sendirian—tanpa merasa bosan—dan selalu menatapnya dengan kagum meski belum sempat berkenalan dengannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suzuna's POV<strong>_

Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak fokus dalam pelajaran, khususnya pelajaran pada jam terakhir. Pikiran dan hatiku hanya tertuju pada taman Sukinara. Dan di setiap sudut otakku hanya ada bayangannya. Sungguh ironis.

Ya ampun! Lelaki itu benar-benar membuatku kagum. Meski sayangnya aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya hingga saat ini.

_Hufh.._

Sampai kapan aku terus mengagumi dia dari jauh dan tanpa kepastian? Dia sungguh lelaki mengagumkan dan tidak akan membuat aku merasa bosan untuk mengaguminya—meski dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ini mengaguminya.

Seantusias inikah aku pada lelaki itu? Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Aku merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh sosoknya yang 'tak biasa itu. Seistimewa itukah dia di hadapanku? Hingga aku yang tanpa lelahnya terus menunggu dia, memperhatikan dia, mengagumi dia—lagi.

Ya Tuhan! Segila inikah aku untuk seseorang yang tidak aku tahu rimbanya?

Aku tidak ingin tahu. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus berkenalan dengan pria yang sudah membuatku gila seperti ini! Meski aku yang terlebih dahulu mengajaknya berkenalan, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting rasa penasaran yang melanda hatiku selama ini hilang.

_Teng….teng…teng…._

"Sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita, minggu depan saya akan membahas terusan _Present Perfect Continous_," ucap pak guru di akhir pertemuan kelas. "Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, Pak!" seru seluruh murid.

Pak guru pun keluar kelas, begitu pun seluruh murid di kelas. Tinggal aku sendiri yang masih berada di dalam kelas menunggu semuanya keluar sampai tidak tersisa. Dirasa semua sudah keluar, barulah aku keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai.

_Klek._

Aku membuka loker sepatu. Aku mengambil _inline skate _kesayanganku dan memasukkan sepatu yang biasa aku pakai di sekolah ke dalam loker. Dengan cepat aku memakai _inline skate,_ kemudian berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, tapi hatiku berdebar-debar dan penuh semangat seperti kobaran api unggun yang begitu merah pada saat festival.

Setengah berlari aku menuju taman. Meski aku tahu ini cukup berbahaya—terutama karena aku memakai _inline skate—_tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting aku cepat sampai di taman. Dan segera bertemu dengan 'Shirou-_chan_' yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar. Nama 'Shirou-_chan_' cukup bagus, bukan? Mengingat dia selalu memakai kaos putih polos dan dikarenakan aku juga tidak tahu namanya.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalananku dari sekolah menuju taman. Cukup melelahkan juga. Apalagi aku setengah berlari menuju taman. Dengan langkah terengah-engah, aku langkahkan kakiku menuju bangku yang biasa aku duduki untuk menunggu dan melihat sosoknya.

_Bugh..._

Bokongku menyentuh punggung bangku dengan kerasnya, dan aku tidak merasakan sakit. Aku menghela nafas pelan untuk menormalkan detak jantung juga pernapasan. Aku luruskan kaki sebelum melepas _inline skate _yang aku pakai karena rasanya pegal sekali.

Selama beberapa menit aku mengatur napas hingga normal kembali. Aku merasa haus. Aku memutar kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari penjual minuman ringan. Dan tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk terdapat penjual minuman ringan yang tertudung tenda putih.

Aku kembali berdiri dan menuju penjual minuman walaupun sebenarnya aku malas untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Aku pilih minuman isotonik untuk memulihkan stamina, kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar minuman.

"Berapa?" tanyaku seraya merogoh uang yang ada di dalam saku rok seragam.

"50 yen," jawab si penjual.

Aku pun memberikan uang padanya.

"Kau sering sekali datang ke taman ini, Nona." ujarnya tiba-tiba padaku seraya tersenyum. "Aku lihat, anda selalu duduk di bangku hijau di sana. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian anda?" lanjutnya ditambah dengan pertanyaan yang membuat aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Y—Ya begitulah, Tuan." jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan meringis malu. Sebenarnya itu adalah jawaban gamang karena tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku datang kemari setiap hari hanya untuk melihat 'Shirou-_chan_'.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal datang kemari, Nona." ucapnya lagi dengan senyum. Tapi kali ini senyum itu terlihat pedih.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan permisi pergi.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku dan meminum isotonik yang tadi aku beli. Dengan terburu-buru aku meminumnya hingga napasku sedikit terengah-engah dan hampir setengah botol aku habiskan. Sehaus inikah kau, Suzuna?

Aku menutup botol yang kemudian membuatku teringat akan kata-kata penjual minuman tadi.

"_Semoga kau tidak menyesal datang kemari, Nona_."

Apa maksudnya? Aneh sekali. Untuk apa aku merasa menyesal? Toh selama ini tidak ada orang yang menyesal datang ke taman ini. Lagi pula ini tempat yang indah dan asri. Ditambah, di sinilah aku bertemu dengan 'Shirou-_chan_'. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus aku sesali, 'kan? Mungkin orang itu hanya menakut-naktui aku saja. Ah, sudahlah aku tidak ingin peduli.

Karena jenuh menunggu 'Shirou-_chan_' yang 'tak kunjung datang, tanpa kusadari aku memainkan botol minuman yang hampir habis. Aku putar-putar botol malang itu, lalu aku lempar kemudian aku tangkap. Bosan juga menunggu, apa aku pulang saja? Atau mungkin hari ini 'Shirou-_chan_' tidak akan datang? Aku kecewa oleh kata-kataku sendiri yang belum terbukti kebenarannya hanya karena kemunculan 'Shirou-_chan_' yang juga 'tak ada.

'Shirou-_chan_', 'Shirou-_chan_'…

Aku hanya terus memanggil namanya dalam hati untuk mengusir sedikit rasa bosan.

Dan entah itu adalah sebuah mantra atau bukan, tapi ucapanku tadi terbukti! 'Shirou-_chan_' muncul tepat di balik pohon besar.

Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan! Aku senang sekali. Ja... jantungku berdegup sangat kencang seperti hentakan drum yang begitu keras. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sesenang ini, tapi ini kenyataan yang aku rasakan. Semoga ini tidak berlebihan. Ng, berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak, Suzuna bodoh! Lagipula siapa yang akan mengetahui perasaanmu ini? Ah, iya, itu benar. Hahahaha! Ya ampun, kenapa aku ribut sendiri seperti ini? Aku seperti anak autis saja.

Ayo Suzuna, tenangkan dirimu. Itu hanya 'Shirou-_chan_'.

Setelah aku tenang dengan perasaanku yang berlebihan ini, aku mulai fokus pada kegiatanku yang tidak pernah aku lewatkan; menatap sosok 'Shirou-_chan'_ yang sedang bermain _amefuto_.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya yang besar itu. Dia begitu sempurna di mataku dan selalu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat menatapnya. Apa aku ini sudah gila?

Aku tiba-tiba diam terpaku. Bingung harus bertindak apa karena, karena sosok itu tiba-tiba berbalik ke hadapanku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memang dia tidak bergerak menghampiriku—atau mungkin belum. Tapi, tetap saja aku jadi beku seperti ini karena dia menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa meremas botol minumanku dengan pelan karena gugup. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, a—aku merasa dihipnotis. Aku harus bagaimana?

Da—Dan, ya ampun, kini dia datang menghampiriku! Aku tidak bisa bergerak hingga sekarang! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku terlihat berantakan? Atau bajuku terlihat kusut, kotor, atau badanku bau? Aduhh... Aku benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini. Seseorang, adakah yang bisa menolongku? Tentu saja tidak ada, karena ini hanya teriakan dalam hati karena ketidakberdayaanku.

Perlahan demi perlahan dia melangkah menghampiriku yang mematung. Dia mendekat dan semakin mendekat dan semakin membuat jantungku 'tak karuan melebihi saat aku berlari menuju kesini tadi.

Sosoknya yang besar itu hampir menakutiku. Tapi aku senang!

Dan…

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara alto yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku gugup dan gagap.

"Te… Tentu saja…," jawabku sambil terus menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Terima kasih."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan tanda berkata 'sama-sama'.

Dia duduk di sampingku sambil memainkan bolanya. Aku hanya bisa meliriknya sedikit-sedikit karena malu.

Akhirnya kami hanya saling diam meski berdekatan. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang dan sulit sekali berhenti. Dia ada di sini, kau tahu? Dia benar-benar ada di dekatku!

Sementara yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bertanya dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bisakah hari ini kita saling menyapa, 'Shirou-chan'?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hahaha,,, keseramannya emang belum ada, tapi semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan.

Mohon reviewnya, flame juga ga apa-apa asal nyambung... ^^**  
><strong>


End file.
